Many buildings and locations employ sanitary devices, such as soap dispensers, paper towel dispensers, toilet paper dispenser, air fresheners, etc., to improve sanitization. A housekeeper may routinely clean such locations by refilling dispensers, cleaning trash off of countertops and floors, sanitizing surfaces, etc. Unfortunately, paper towels, toilet paper, and/or other waste objects may be discarded or overflow onto the countertops and floors before routine maintenance is scheduled, which may be unsightly for users. For example, a trashcan within a bathroom may overfill such that paper towels overflow onto a countertop. Thus, a user may issue a complaint regarding the bathroom being unclean. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to detect waste objects within various location such as bathrooms, near trashcans (e.g., a trashcan in a park, a mall food court, a cafeteria, etc.), or other locations where waste objects may be undesirably located.